Discovery
by GirlWithTheNotebook
Summary: Catherine has been keeping Vincent's secret for months, and her strange behaviour has caught the notice of those closest to her. When his life is in danger, will it be she has no choice BUT to expose him? How will the two of them and their new-found relationship deal with the repercussions of her actions? REVIEWS VERY VERY APPRECIATED!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys this is an idea that I've been dwelling on for a while; this is sort of the prologue for it. Please let me know if you would like to hear more! ENJOY! **

The cool night breeze caressed my face. I leaned into it closing my eyes, only one word resonating in my mind.

_Vincent._

Where was he?

It had been 3 days since J.T and I had found a note from him explaining that he was going somewhere, but he would be back soon. Needless to say J.T had been on the verge of having a heart attack, while I had felt like someone was crushing my heart from the inside.

J.T and I rarely agreed on anything, yet in that moment we were a united force, both of us fuming at Vincent. How could he do this? It was so incredibly reckless of him.

I sat on that fire escape; I considered what I would do when I saw him next. I was torn between throttling him and kissing him.

"Hey Cat, I'm going to head out, okay?"

Slightly turning, I caught the look of concern etched all over my baby sister's face.

Forcing a smile for her I nodded. "Sure thing. Try not to get too smashed."

Heather gave a little giggle, before saluting. But before she left the room, she turned back around – facing me.

"Cat, are you sure you're okay? Lately you've been having these crazy mood swings. One minute you're all depressed, the next minute you look like you're about to cry. And I know it's not PMS, cause there's a whole box of tampons sitting in the bathroom. And then there's the whole disappearing off for hours on end thing, and then when you come home you just come and sit out here. So... what's up with that?"

I cocked an eyebrow at Heather's rant. It sounded like that had been building up in her system for a while. She was standing, with her hands fisted on her hips, waiting for an answer. I sighed, turning so I faced her.

"Look, I'm fine. I guess I've just been stressed out with work lately. We've had a whole bunch of crap to deal with lately. I suppose it's been getting on top of me. And I just like sitting out here, it's calming, I guess."

Heather nodded sagely. It seemed she bought my feeble excuse.

"Okay. If you need to bitch, my ears are open."

Chuckling I reached up to give her a quick hug.

"Thanks, sis. Now go, before someone gets to the vodka before you."

Heather let loose another one of her infectious giggles, before spinning around and heading out of the door. I sighed, feeling the smile melt off my face. I didn't know how much longer I could keep lying to Heather.

The truth is, every night I came out and sat on this fire escape. Just wishing, yearning for Vincent to appear. I had been to the warehouse everyday and still there had been no word. J.T and I refused to discuss the possibility that the note left was a fake, planted there by Muirfield to throw us of the trail.

Vincent was okay. No, he HAD to be okay. There could be no alternative.

Knowing I was alone in the apartment I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, trying to hold myself together. I felt the tears burn their way down my cheeks. The dam broke, and the river of tears coursed through it.

I don't know how long I sat there sobbing, craving for the feeling of Vincent's arms wrapped around me. Taking a deep breath, I hopped through the window, pulling the crumpled piece of paper from my desk. I had read the words written on this so many times I knew them off by heart, but by holding this insignificant piece of paper I felt closer to Vincent. Like there was something tangible to connect me to him.

_**Dear Catherine and J.T,**_

_**I know you guys must be freaking out. Especially you, J.T. Don't worry, there's a new jar of Tums in the cupboard. **_

_**I'm so sorry to do this like this, but trust me when I say this is the easiest way to tell you about why I've left.**_

_**Don't worry, I'm coming back. I'll be back before your fathers wedding, Catherine. I promise. **_

_**There's something I have to do. I can't really say much about it other than it will help all of us out. Don't worry, Muirfield is absolutely not involved. **_

_**But I suppose, despite my promises, there's the chance that something may go wrong. J.T., if I'm not back by the wedding, I want you to release my blood. And Catherine, look out for him, okay?**_

_**Despite what he says, he needs someone. And I know the two of you will look after each other. **_

_**I'm doing this for you both as well as me, so try not to get too ** at me.**_

_**See you both real soon.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Vincent. **_

I wept, clutching the letter to my chest. Dad's wedding was in two days and Vincent still hadn't come back. The need I had for him was so strong; I thought it would crush me. I was at a loss as to why the hell he had left in the first place, he had only hinted as to why in the letter. I just wanted him back.

The memory of our first kiss struck me, potent and powerful. We had been sitting on the fire escape just hanging out. It had felt nice; to sit together and laugh, to act as if Muirfield didn't exist. I had been recounting the painful experience that was the Firefighter's Calendar Launch Party. Vincent had been laughing his head off at me and in mock indignation I got up to go back through the window.

Before I could even get one foot through, I felt his arms ensnare me; pulling me back towards him.

_"Hey, sorry. But come on, February is cozy?"_

I turned my head to give him a good telling off, but my witty comeback died in my throat as I realized just how close we were. Both of us were silent, he no doubt listening to the racing of my heart. His arms tightened about my waist. A shiver of delight passed through me. After months of avoiding the issue of our feelings for one another, here we both were. Finally in a position to do something about it.

I reached a hand up to place it against his cheek. Staring into each others eyes, I knew his heart was beating as wildly as mine. He inched closer and closer towards me. I closed my eyes just as his lips touched mine.

Months of longing exploded into heat, hands clung, fingers twining in hair. Vincent suddenly tore his mouth from mine, laughing at the shocked expression on my face.

_"Your sister is home. I'll see you later, promise."_

And with that he pressed his lips to mine one last time and leaped into the night.

**A/N: Hope you all liked that, as I said this is a prologue of sorts, the real story will kick in in the next chapter. Please let me know if you want more! Min xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! I'm alive! :P I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time but I had exams and school is kind of kicking my butt, I am working on new chapters for all my stories but I'm finding it a little hard to write them... I dunno maybe school is like sucking up all my ideas and creativity **** BUT anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

The shrill ring of phone pierced my ears. Snapping my head up, I eagerly snatched it from where it lay on my windowsill. Heart beating wildly in my chest, I unlocked the screen only to feel my hopes crushed at the caller ID. Tess, not Vincent or J.T. Sighing I ignored the call I wasn't in the mood to play 20 questions tonight, I knew she thought something was up; my mood had been a little... erratic at work lately, considering the situation.

The loud knock on the door startled me. My eyes flew around the apartment, resting finally on my gun where it lay next to my badge on the dresser. Paranoid or not, I grabbed it before walking cautiously to the front door. The knocking continued whoever was on the other side of the door was getting impatient. Over the sound of my drumming heart I could make out two hushed voices, whoever it was they weren't alone. Tensing, I gave thanks that Heather was gone; the last thing I wanted was another person I loved in danger.

Gripping my gun even tighter, I reached up with my left hand to open the door. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the door open and instead of revealing a group of assassins, I was presented with an irked Evan and an angry Tess.

Hurriedly, I hid my gun behind my back.

'Guys! What are you doing here?' I plastered a weak smile on my face, in an attempt to act as if everything was completely normal. And from the looks on Evan and Tess' faces I wasn't particularly succeeding.

'Cut the crap Cat.'

Tess sounded very pissed. Closing my eyes briefly I tried to ignore the rising emotion bubbling in my chest – I just could not deal with this tonight.

'What are you talking about Tess? And what are you and Evan doing here anyway?'

'What am I talking about?! What am I-'

Before Tess could get stuck into her full blown rant, Evan stepped forward and looked straight into my eyes.

'Look Cat, we know something's going on, you've been distant and upset at work. It's clear you're hardly getting any sleep and we are worried about you – we are your friends!'

'Look, it's not that I don't appreciate the thought guys, but honestly I am fi-'

'Do not stand there and lie to our faces Cat, you are clearly not fine. I mean for god sakes, does someone who is fine answer the door with their gun in hand?'

Tess cut me off, anger burning in her eyes; she raised her hands from her hips to mime sarcastic quotation marks around the word fine. I could feel rage of my own building within; I tried telling myself that they were just being concerned friends, and that I should be grateful that they're taking the time to check up on me but... I just wanted to be left alone. I just wanted to lie in my bed until Vincent came home. I just wanted to ignore the world until I felt his arms around me again.

Before I could even respond to Tess' accusing glare, there was a distinct crash coming from my room. Whipping my head round, towards the sound I felt my heart begin to race in my chest.

_I have to get rid of Evan and Tess now. _

'What the hell was that Cat?!' Tess was staring at me, one hand already resting on her gun.

'Nothing, probably just someone from upstairs, they've been moving furniture about all evening...'

'Bullshit.' Evan's cold hard voice shocked me. Before I could try and convince them to leave, a sound came from my room that shattered my heart. A sound so laced with pain and anguish, I felt tears spring in my eyes. A sound that I would recognise anywhere.

'CATHERINE!'

Vincent.

**A/N: I apologise for any mistakes, this is unbetad. Sorry, I know this was short, but I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. Leave us a review and let me know what you think will happen next! As always thank you all so much for all your wonderful support, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Special shout-out to my lovely, amazing beta: ShutterbugMom, hope your kid is on the road to recovery!xx**


	3. Chapter 2

'Who was that!?'

'Cat!'

I ignored my friends, my only concern that the man I loved was screaming my name in utter anguish. Almost throwing my gun on the kitchen counter, I ran to my bedroom and saw Vincent lying sprawled on the floor. It looked as if he had collapsed trying to climb in through the fire escape.

'Vincent...'

Without thinking, I flew to his side, falling to my knees. He looked awful. His face pale and a thin sheen of sweat glistening upon it. His entire body was shaking, his eyes darting around the room as if he couldn't focus.

'Ca..ther..ine...' He whispered my name, struggling to get the word out. His chest was heaving; the effort it was taking him to speak was evident. Tears swelled in my eyes at the sight of the strongest person I knew, lying there so utterly helpless. Seeing Vincent this vulnerable was not only shocking but heartbreaking. Swallowing, I pushed the pain away. I couldn't afford to break down now; he needed me to be strong.

'Shhh... I'm here Vincent, I'm here baby.' I lifted my hands to his face, gently stroking it. At my touch, he closed his eyes and his breath grew a little less laboured.

'It's gonna be okay Vincent, you're home now.' As I leaned to down to place my lips softly against his, I wondered what the hell had happened to him.

'Vincent, what happened? Please you gotta tell me!'

Raising his hand, Vincent inched it towards me – understanding, I lifted one hand from his face and grasped his shaking one in mine. He turned his head to look at me directly:

'I'm so... sorry.'

Tears glistened in his eyes as well as my own.

'I... went to a man... Someone who knew about cross species DNA. He... he had read J.T's paper... wanted to work with J.T... Said he had a way to develop a cure...' Vincent almost doubled over, coughing violently, his body convulsed his hand was almost torn from my grip – almost. I placed a palm against his forehead- it was searing hot.

'Baby, you're burning up...' I muttered.

Helplessly, I tried to soothe him, panic beginning to cloud my vision. But for Vincent's sake and my own I had to be calm. _Come on Cat!_ I ordered myself; _you're a cop, and damn good one, you are trained to work under pressure!_

Suddenly, I became aware of a pair of eyes on me. Whipping my head around, I saw Tess and Evan staring at me and Vincent, their expressions shocked mingling with anger and suspicion. I looked at Tess, then Evan, pleading with them silently. My unshed tears began spill, Vincent was slipping away and I had no idea what to do.

'Please...' I didn't even know what I was asking, but the next thing I knew Tess was kneeling beside me.

'We should try and get him up onto the bed.' I nodded mutely, glad she was taking charge.

'Evan, come over here we need your help.' Tess' voice was sharp and cutting she and Evan locked eyes and seemed to be having a silent confrontation.

'Evan. '

Almost unwillingly, Evan crossed the room and roughly grabbed Vincent by the shoulders, Tess and I grasped his legs and together the three of us managed to get him onto my bed. Immediately, I rand my hands over his chest, feeling each breath become more and more forced.

'Cat. He needs help.'

'You think I don't know that?!'

Tess looked hurt at my harsh words. Sighing, I faced her.

'I'm sorry, but I just... I just don't know what to do. It's not like I can take him to the hospital.'

'And why exactly is that Cat?'

I flinched slightly, at Evan's clipped tone. He was angry, but right now Evan's feelings weren't high on my list of priorities.

'It... It's complicated.'

The entire time we were talking, Vincent was slipping in and out of consciousness.

'Catherine...'

'I'm here sweetheart.'

'I want you to know... that I... I love you... and nothing will ever change that.'

I could feel Tess and Evan's stares boring into the back of my head, but they didn't matter right now. Wiping my tears away, I felt a new strength seep into my voice.

'I love you too, Vincent. You and me, we saved each other and that's what we're going to keep on doing. Because you are not leaving me, Vincent – do you hear me? You are not leaving me.'

'You were always... bossy.'

We both chuckled weakly, before I lowered my lips to his, our hands intertwined, kissing him with all the passion and love I could muster. Too soon though, he pulled away, his head resting on the pillow. Gulping, I cast my eyes to the ceiling, trying to think about what I could do to help Vincent.

My eyes snapped open as a thought occurred to me – J.T.

'Tess, my phone it's on the dresser could give it here.'

The urgency in voice was clear, not taking my eyes off Vincent's face I felt Tess press the device into my waiting palm. I dialled the number without even looking; I had had more than enough practice over these last few days.

'Come on... Come on...' I prayed that J.T wasn't out with Sarah and that he would pick up the phone quickly. I let out a sigh of relief at the familiar exasperated tones.

'No. I haven't heard from him. I would have phoned you by now. I mean I get why you're worried, I mean come on he could be anywhere and anything could have happened. And Muirfield could be cutting him open as we speak, and doing all kinds of crazy expe-'

I cut off J.T.'s nervous rambling.

'J.T. SHUT UP! He's here, he's sick and I don't know what to do – so please for the love of god get your biochemist ass over here and bring something to help him.'

'Wha... Okay. What exactly happened?'

Growling in frustration, I gave him a shortened version, being mindful to leave out the parts concerning Tess and Evan.

'He just showed up, he's got a fever and he's shaking and can barley breathe. He's said he met a man, someone who said that he could give him a cure – I don't know okay?! All I know is that he needs your help. So for gods sakes get MOVING!'

A small part of me felt bad for taking out my frustration on J.T. but the rest of me failed to listen, being so utterly consumed by Vincent. I gave him the address to my flat and then hung up and threw my phone down in a fit of rage. I wasn't even sure who I was more pissed at, this mystery man for making Vincent sick, Vincent for going along with it and not telling me or myself for not figuring out sooner what was going on.

'Why, Vincent? Why risk everything when J.T. is already working on a cure?'

He looked me straight in the eye, and grasped tightened his shaking grip on my hands.

'Because I wanted to be normal for you. To... to give you the life you deserve.'

He broke off as a violent cough ripped through his throat. He grimaced and attempted to pass it off as his usual boyish grin.

'Guess... it kinda backfired though?'

Laughing weakly, I could only roll my eyes at him.

'Yeah just a bit.'

Taking a deep breath I released one of my hands from his feverish grip, and laid it upon his face, caressing his scar.

'But listen to me Keller, I don't need normal, I don't want normal – get it? All I want is you, and I accept **you **for what you are. Cure or no cure. And next time you do something like this without asking me first, I will hunt you down and you will wish that Muirfield had gotten to you first. Got it?'

He laughed.

'Got it.'

'Good.'

**A/N: There you all go! Hope you enjoyed that – I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update my laptop has been temperamental recently and then it decided to just die on me as soon as I got my holidays – which in case you were wondering, yes is as annoying as hell.**

**BUT anyways, hope y'all like where this is going, trust me LOTS of drama is yet to unfold.**

**Hit the review box and lemme know what you think **


End file.
